Project Summary?Flow Cytometry Shared Resource The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) has been a Cancer Center-supported Shared Resource since 1991. The mission of the FCSR is to deliver high-throughput, multi-dimensional analysis and cell sorting using state-of-the-art equipment for Mays Cancer Center (MCC) members, University of Texas Health San Antonio (UT Health SA) investigators, and others in the San Antonio area. The FCSR occupies over 800 sq. ft. of laboratory space and is conveniently accessible by MCC members. FCSR services include multiparameter analysis and sorting of subpopulations of cells; cell cycle analysis; single cell cloning and sorting for downstream genomics/transcriptomics; measurements of reactive nitrogen and oxygen species (NOS and ROS), pH, Ca++ fluxes and fluxes of different vital dyes; study of mitochondrial damage; and determination of activated caspases. The FCSR also offers consultative services including experimental design, instrument training, and assistance with grant and manuscript writing (including preparation of figures, methods sections, and budgets). The FCSR provides MCC members access to two flow cytometry cell sorters, four conventional analyzers, a spectral analyzer and, most recently, a mass cytometer. The FCSR is led by Scientific Director Michael Berton, Ph.D., Associate Professor of Microbiology, Immunology & Molecular Genetics. Ms. Karla Gorena is a Technical Director and daily operations manager of the FCSR. Nameer Kirma, Ph.D., Associate Professor of Molecular Medicine, joined the FCSR as a second Technical Director in 2018 to supervise the Helios mass cytometer. The FCSR is administratively supported by the UT Health SA Office of the Vice President for Research (VPR) and the MCC. During 2018, 35 MCC members with peer-reviewed funding used the FCSR. In addition, the FCSR contributed to 53 cancer-related publications during the last reporting period (2014-2018).